The Vacation
by Moon-wolf2
Summary: The Animorphs are going on a cruise.Still how many things can go wrong on a ship. Pleze R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Jake

Megamorph 5 The Vacation (This story takes place some where between book # 37 & 38)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs. Ok now on to the story.  
  
Chapter 1- Jake  
  
My name is Jake. No last name just Jake. I wish I could give you my last name but I can't. If I gave you my last name it might mean death to me or my friends, and that is something we just can't risk. We can't risk this because we might be Earth's only hope of survival.  
  
Earth is slowly being taken over. Not by mad dictators or any other human. Our precious Earth is being taken over by aliens. Yeerks to be more precise.  
  
A Yeerk is a creature that looks like a slug. They crawl into your head and controls you completely. You never know who is a Yeerk. They can be your family or your friends.  
  
I fight them with my best friend Marco, my cousin Rachel, her best friend Cassie, a human turned hawk Tobias, and an alien named Aximili- Esgarrouth-Isthill or Ax for short. We fight them using the power given to us by Ax's brother Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. The power to turn into any animal as long as we acquire its DNA first. We became Animorphs, Animal Morphers. Unfortunately this power had a dreadful limit. No more than 2 hours in a morph. That is why Tobias is now a hawk instead of a human. Luckily the Ellimist gave him his morphing powers back and the ability to morph his human self.  
  
Using this power we fight the Yeerks. We have been in more battles than probably any warrior.  
  
Now that you know what we have been through you know why we need a break. School had just ended a week ago and all of us Animorphs were having a picnic around Tobias's tree. We were sitting around discussing what we were planing on doing this summer. We were all human. even Tobias and Ax.  
  
"My mom is trying to force me to go to camp." Rachel said. "She said it would be a good idea to get out of town and see the rest of the world."  
  
"You mean you didn't mention that you need to stay here to save the world from Yeerks." Marco told her.  
  
"Hey I thought we weren't going to mention Yeerks today." Cassie said to them.  
  
"We weren't" I told her. "Let's play volleyball."  
  
We sat around for the rest of the day playing a game of Volleyball when Marco missed the ball and it rolled into the woods.  
  
"I'll get it." he called and ran into the woods.  
  
W hen he got back to us he not only had the volleyball but a large brown bag as well.  
  
"What's that." Rachel asked him when he got back to us.  
  
He put the bag down and opened it revealing packs of dollars and coins.  
  
I looked at him and asked "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I found it in the bushes" he told us.  
  
I looked at the others questionably. I noticed Tobias hanging back a little and asked "Tobias do you know anything about this?" Everyone tuned to look at him.  
  
"Well" he started "Yes, that's about 1/3 of my life savings"  
  
"Why do you keep it in a sack in a bush?" Cassie asked him. "Why not put it in a bank"  
  
"Oh, I do have the rest of it in the bank." he answered her. "But I like to keep this money handy."  
  
"How much is in here?" Marco asked.  
  
"Last time I checked about $326" Tobias said.  
  
"$326!" Rachel exclaimed "If that is 1/3 of your life savings that must mean you have about..."  
  
"978 dollars doll- er oller." Ax interrupted.  
  
"Well yah. I've always wanted to go on a cruise. so I was saving money to go on one."  
  
"But you have enough money for several cruises." (I'm guessing I have no idea how much a cruise costs.)I told him.  
  
"Yah I know. But lately we've been fighting the Yeerks all the time and when have you ever heard of a hawk going on a cruise."  
  
We were all sitting around thinking about this when Rachel spoke up. "You know what I've always wanted to go on a cruise too. Why don't we all go on one. We have been needing a vacation and the Yeerks have been pretty quiet lately."  
  
"What Zena wants to stop fighting?" Marco said in a shocked voice.  
  
"No! I never said we should stop fighting. I just said we need a break." Rachel told him.  
  
"You know that sounds like a good idea." I said to intercept a huge argument.  
  
"Yes it does sound like a good idea. But you over looked something important. What are we going to tell our parents." Cassie said. Always being the reasoning voice in the group.  
  
"Why do we need to tell them anything?" Marco asked  
  
"Well we can't just disappear, Marco." Rachel told him.  
  
"No, why don't the Chee pose for us? I bet there are a couple of Chee that do not have anything to do for a while." Marco told us.  
  
"Hmm that just might work and we have been needing a vacation." I said. "So does everyone agree on going on a cruise?" I asked them.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I go where you want me to go Prince Jake. Ak. J. Ake."  
  
"Ax"  
  
"Yes Prince Jake?"  
  
"Don't call me prince"  
  
"Yes Prince Jake."  
  
"How about you Tobias? Don't you want to go?" I asked him.  
  
"Well of course I want to go. It's just that I'm a hawk."  
  
"Oh" we all said at the same time.  
  
Then Ax spoke up. "Is that what has been bothering you Tobias? I think I found a way so that you can become human and still keep your morphing powers"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh, I just love cliffhangers. Don't you? I aready have the next chapter typed I just need 5 good reviews by Friday to post it. Now go review.  
  
~*MoonWolf*~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Tobias

Disclaimer- I don't own the Animorphs OK.  
  
A/N: Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. My cousins B-day party was last weekend so I couldn't post it. But what do you care. On to the story.  
  
The Vacation  
  
Chapter 2 -Tobias  
  
"What?" I asked Ax. Did he just say what I thought he said? "How can I be human and still keep my morphing powers?"  
  
"I am not entirely sure but I think if I combine the technology from the Escafil Device and your primitive technology I think I can merge them to create something that will allow someone to stay in a morph for two months and still keep the ability to morph other creatures in that morph."  
  
"Isn't that great Tobias! You could be human again." Rachel cried out. I just stood there in shock. A way to be human and keep the power to morph. It was like a dream come true.  
  
"How long have you known about this?" I finally asked.  
  
"I found out after I got a closer look at a your primitive technology but I did not mention it because I was not completely sure. Now I am. It seems that there is something you have that we Andilites have forgotten in our advancements in the technological area."  
  
"This is great" Jake finally said " Now if both Tobias and Ax stay in human morph for more than two hours we can all go on the cruise.  
  
"Yeah but we still need money for several more tickets, Jake" Marco said pointing out another difficulty.  
  
"Oh." he said in reply.  
  
"Well I guess I can give up several outfits and contribute $400." Rachel said finally.  
  
"Well I don't have that much" Cassie said "but I could give $200 that I earned from helping at the Rehab Clinic."  
  
"I guess I can give up some of my savings for this trip. How about $250." Jake said after awhile.  
  
"That would bring our total up to...Um...."  
  
"$1728 Marco." Ax put in.  
  
"Uh yeah. Thanks Ax."  
  
"OK. Ax you go back to your scoop to fix the bule box.Jake said taking control of the situation.  
  
"Hey Jake?"  
  
"Yeh Rach?"  
  
"Well do you think $1728 is enough for a cruise."  
  
"There's one way to find out." Marco yelled. "Last one to my house is a rotten egg." Then he started to morph his bird morph Osprey.  
  
"You ch-awk." Rachel yelled at him while her mouth morphed to a Bald Eagle's beak.  
  
The rest of us morphed our other various bird morphs. Jake into Peregrine Falcon. Cassie to an Osprey like Marco. Me to Red Tail Hawk. And Ax after demorphing to Andilite morphed to Harrier Hawk.  
  
Flying is the best most thrilling part of morphing. Spreading my wings we all took of after Marco. Soon we were all up in the sky trying not to stay close together. We were all over the place.  
  
We finally reached Marco's house and we flew in through his open window. As soon as we landed we started to demorph or for me remorph to human. As Marco booted up his computer the rest of us sat around thinking what it would be like to go on a cruise.  
  
Suddenly Marco cried out "Oh man"  
  
"What!" Jake practically screamed at him.  
  
"I found the price for a room on the ship called the Windbreeze."  
  
"Yah, what is it?"  
  
"Well I seem to have found a deal on a cruise. Still as far as I can tell the only just afford one room for six people but we would only have $239.95 left to spend."  
  
"Well who hasn't given up money for this trip." Jake said reasonably.  
  
We all looked around the room.  
  
"Well there's Ax but I don't think he has any money to spend." Cassie said at last.  
  
"Don't worry I think I gave up enough money for both of us." I told them.  
  
"Well then that leaves Marco." Rachel said with an evil glint in her eyes. We all turned to stare at him. "What do you want from me I'm broke." He whined.  
  
"No your not." Jake said matter of factly. " I just happen to know you hjave been putting away half your allowance in the bank since you started getting an allowance."  
  
"It looks like your cornered." Rachel said  
  
"OK. Fine, I put $300 toward the trip."  
  
"Good now that we have that setteled how long is this cruise Marco?"  
  
"It says two weeks."  
  
"We can get the Chee to take our place so the 'rents don't get worried. When does the ship leave?"  
  
"Uh, it leaves in one week."  
  
"The times a little short but that's fine. Book us one room."  
  
"K, Jake" Marco sat typing on the computer.  
  
"Everyone go home and start packing enough to go on a cruise."  
  
Around the room went a course of fines and Oks.  
  
I demorphed back to Red-Tail and started flying back to the forest. I was about three fourths of the way there when I saw with my hawk vision a bright silver light coming from the direction of Ax's scoop. I was fly amost directly above his scoop when I caught sight of someone who I never would have dreamed of seeing again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehehehe. I just love cliffies. Now review or you won't see the next chapter for a long time. I want at least 13 reviews before I post the next chapter.  
  
*Moomwolf* 


	3. Chapter 3 Ax

Hello again!! Thanks to all my reviewers!! I really appreciate them all. Now on to the story.  
  
Luna- What about me!!!!!!!  
  
Why they already know you?  
  
Luna- Not in this story!!!!!!!!  
  
OK fine. This is Luna my muse. She a red-tailed hawk. OK.  
  
Luna- I'm an Andalite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Whatever. NOW on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this story.  
  
The Vacation  
  
Chapter 3 - Ax  
  
I was in my scoop attempting to finish fixing the escilf device or "blue box" as the others call it. After several trial and error tests I was able to merge Human technology and the Andilite technology in the "blue box" to create a device that would lengthen the period of time one would be allowed to stay in morph. I was almost done when something happened that I never would have expected to occur.  
  
Laying the last piece in I closed up the blue box and put it aside. Suddenly the box began to glow a bright orange and it started humming. I slowly backed away quickly thinking to myself what I might have done wrong. I went through with my mind every step I took to make sure I didn't make a mistake. Still before I could come to any conclusion the air in front of the box began to shimmer with rainbow colors. A second later I was knocked over by what I perceived to be an intense beam of silvery gold light. I sat there on the ground for a moment waiting for the pain that was bound to follow. When nothing happened I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with the one I missed most in all my time on Earth.  
  
It was Elfangor. I blinked my eyes not believing what I saw yet wanting to with all my heart. I slowly spoke to him. Elfangor is that really you?  
  
He looked around for a moment then noticed me on the ground for I had not stood up from where I had fallen. I saw his eyes light up and he spoke one word that confirmed his identity to me. Aximili!  
  
I quickly stood up and walked the few steps that separated me from my brother. Elfangor what... why... how.. I stammered not knowing how to state what was on my mind.  
  
Still smiling at me with his eyes he shook his head from side to side like a human does. Aximili I am so glad to see you again alive and well. As for what and how I got here I do not know. Though I expect it has something to do with the Ellimist.  
  
Finally collecting my thoughts I spoke to Elfangor I never expected to see to you again after I heard from the others that you had died. I extended my tail to his and we gently touched. He then put his hand to my face in a traditional Andalite 'kiss'.  
  
Suddenly I heard a noise above and behind me. I quickly turned to see what it was. Scanning the forest at first I didn't see anything then I saw him. It was Tobias! He was standing on a branch not that far from my scoop. The brown of his feathers blended in with the branches that made him nearly invisible.  
  
Tobias! I called out to him but as soon as I spoke he spread his wings out and flew of. Wondering what was wrong with him I turned to Elfangor. He was standing there with a shocked look in his eyes.  
  
Tobias? He said in an almost inaudible thought-speak whisper. I took him to the back of my scoop and began to explain to him about the Animorphs. All through the explanation he stayed quiet though I saw his eyes that he wanted to ask me questions.  
  
So you have been fighting with the others against the Yeerks. Elfangor confirmed. I nodded my head a gesture I picked up from the others. I want to meet them again. He stated after a while.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
I'm positive.  
  
OK. Why don't you stay here while I go get them. I started to morph Harrier then took of to gather everyone together.  
  
I first went to Marco's house because that's where I knew they went after I left. I found Prince Jake and Marco there. I told them to find Rachel and Cassie and to bring them to my scoop. I then flew of to find Tobias.  
  
I found him in his tree just staring off in to the distance. Tobias. I called down to him.  
  
He looked around for a moment looking startled then he noticed me. Ax! I don't feel like talking right now. He said this in a neutral voice.  
  
Tobias can you just come with me to my scoop? Elfangor just wants to talk with you.  
  
Well what if I'm not what he expects me to be I... I... I can't.  
  
As I read in that book of quotes Cassis gave to me 'You'll never now until you try'.  
  
But...  
  
Please Tobias. Elfangor really wasnts to meet you.  
  
OK Ax. Tobias said finally relenting. Let's go.  
  
We got in the air and managed to join up with the rest of the Animorphs before they reached my scoop. Once we landed and demorphed Marco stared talking.  
  
"So Ax what did you want to show us? I was just about to bet Jake at my newest game." Jake hit Marco. Then spoke up.  
  
"Yeah Ax. What's up." The rest of them nodded  
  
I look at my scoop which Elfangor had just emerged after we demorphed wihtout a sound.  
  
I would like to reintroduce to you my brother, Prince Elfangor- Sirinial- Shamtul. I said this with a flourish and indicated my scoop which the rest of them had their backs to. They all turned around and gasped.  
  
The sun was just setting and the bright yellow glow hi-lighted the silver in Elfangor's fur. He looked magnificent standing there the exact image of what an Andlite warrior should look like. Strong, kind, elegant, and all in all perfect. At that moment I couldn't have been prouder of my species.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
OK there. Not exactly a cliffie but oh well. And I know I don't write Ax that good. Oh well (again). Now go review and tell me what you think. Pretty pleze with a cherry on top. *looks with sad puppy dog eyes*  
  
Luna- Oh pleze *rolles eyes*  
  
Whaaaaaat!  
  
Luna- *shaked head*  
  
Oh well. All reviews welcome except flames. Now go review. Then go read some of my other stories and review them. Then....  
  
Luna- Don't go there. *Gives Moon*Wolf a weird look* They get it. Review.  
  
OK. But remember the more reviews I get the sooner you get to see the next chapter so rev... * Muses knock me out and drag me to my room.* 


	4. Chapter 4 Elfangor

Hey! It's me Moon*Wolf  
  
Luna- We'll duh who else would it be.  
  
Oh shut up. I've gotten over my writers block. I. think. Well I think you people have waited long enough for this chapter. So I'll try to make it good.  
  
Luna- You had better. I have better things to do than sit around giving you inspiration for your fics at 11 at night.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well at least not anything in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Elfangor  
  
I was waiting in Aximili's scoop while he went to retrieve the other Animorphs. While he was gone I pondered my thoughts. About why Tobias would run away from me. About the tough times I put them through by giving them the morphing powers. About why there was a picture of a chocolate covered raisin on the wall of the scoop.  
  
I did a quick back look. I knew food was very tasty and addictive to an Andalite who hasn't had experience yet with taste. But where had he gotten this picture. It was a single chocolate covered raisin on a white plate. No other words in the picture. Nothing else except a chocolate covered raisin and a plate.  
  
I was still pondering this when I heard noises outside. I could tell they were humans in their teens. Then I heard Aximili's thought speech voice and I knew it was safe to come out. I quietly stepped out of the scoop with a determined look on my face. I just had to know how and why he had gotten that absurd picture.  
  
The sight that greeted me was the backs of four teens and Aximili facing them. He then flourished his hand in my direction and said I would like to reintroduce to you my brother, Prince Elfangor- Sirinial- Shamtul. The four teens tuned around and stared at me. I saw in the arms of the blond girl a hawk that I assumed was Tobias.  
  
Aximili was staring proudly at me and I hated to as the humans put it. Burst his bubble. But I had to ask him this one question. Aximili.  
  
Yes Elfangor. Aximili replied. The Animorphs just stood there.  
  
I must ask you something that I have wanted to know since you left.  
  
Yes. He said this slowly as if he was trying to anticipate my question.  
  
Where on Earth did you get that picture of that chocolate covered raisin and why would you want one anyway? This question must have surprised everyone because their mouths dropped open in surprise. Then the short Hispanic looking one started to laugh. This caused a chain reaction and everyone started laughing at my strange question. Even Aximili smiled a little with he eyes.  
  
"Hey we actually found an Andalite with a sense of humor!" The one who started laughing first exclaimed.  
  
"We welcome you back Prince Elfangor." The one with light brown hair and a sense of authority around him.  
  
I'm sorry. I shook my head in a gesture I learned while human. But please will you tell me all your names. I believe we never had a chance for you to fully introduce yourselves to me.  
  
"Of course Prince..  
  
Just call me Elfangor.  
  
"Sure Prin. Elfangor. As I was saying my name is Jake."  
  
"I'm the magnificent, marvelous, incredibly cute, super smart." The Hispanic one started saying.  
  
"Oh please." The blond one said rolling her eyes. "Just get to the point. By the way I'm Rachel"  
  
"Ok fine I'm Marco."  
  
"I'm Cassie." The dark girl said in a quiet voice. Suddenly Rachel bent over putting the Red-tailed hawk she was holding down. Then Tobias started to change. He was morphing to human form.  
  
It took him less than a minute to finish changing. Then I was face to face with my one and only son. Tobias. I spoke to him slowly. All he did was stare at me and blink. Then he spoke.  
  
"Elfangor. father. He was shaking while he said this. Suddenly he tuned and ran. He push passed everyone and ran deeper into the forest.  
  
What. was it something I did? I looked to the others.  
  
"I wonder what's with Tobias?" Marco asked.  
  
Don't you think you should send someone out to look for him incase he gets lost? I asked them with a worried tone. I was worried for my son and hoped nothing bad would befall him.  
  
"No." Jake shook his head. "Tobias knows the wood better than all of us combined. If he doesn't want to be found in there no one will find him. Give him some time we'll go searching. He should take to the air later." I nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Soooooo. How did you get here, Elfangor?" Marco said to break the silence. I started to answer when Cassie interrupted me.  
  
"Why don't we go into the scoop and talk there." She said reasonably.  
  
"Uh yah.. Common." Jake entered the scoop followed by everyone else. I was just about to go in when I noticed Aximili hanging back. He looked torn between coming in and going after Tobias.  
  
What's wrong Aximili?  
  
I. I. I'm worried about Tobias. He has never acted like this before.  
  
I understand. Go and see if you can find him and talk to him. I'll explain to Jake why you left.  
  
Thank you Elfangor. He said this with a small smile. I just have to find him. He's my shorm. I nodded. He turned and galloped toward the direction that Tobias ran of in. I turned and entered the scoop where the other Animorphs were waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there it took me long enough to write that. So whata you think. I hope it lives up to my normal standards. It might be a while until I update again. I have about four other stories running and I want to update them to. So until then you can.  
  
Review this story and then go read some of my other stories and review them.  
  
Review this story and go on to your own business  
  
Do nothing and make me very sad  
  
Luna- I choose C  
  
I wasn't asking you. I was asking the readers.  
  
Luna- Well why aren't you asking me. You should ask me. I mean I am your muse and all.  
  
What ever. 


	5. Chapter 5 Cassie

I would just like to say. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You to all my reviewers. You fabulous. I've had a bit of writers block that I hope this chappy fixes.

Luna- Yah Yah Just get on with the story.

Well excuse me. 

Luna- Your excused

Humph. Why exactly are you so rude to me?

Luna- I don't know? You're the one typing this.

Damit. So you mean I've been dissing myself?

Luna- Well yah.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone.

**The Vacation**

*~*~*~*

(Cassie)

We all went into Ax's scoop to talk with Elfangor. We were all still in a bit of shock after meeting him. I mean how many times do you meet the person… um… Andalite who not only is the one who gave you the power to morph into different animals to save the world from Yeerks. But who also happens to be the father of one of your friends. 

We were all hanging around the scoop waiting for Ax and Elfangor. Rachel was sitting next to me on the couch that Ax had in his scoop. Jake was leaning at the wall staring at the entrance. Marco was leaning back on the computer chair staring at the picture of the chocolate covered raisin that Elfangor was talking about.

"You know now that I come to think of it how did Ax get this picture?" Marco asked. The rest of us just stared at him.

"Marco there are other things to think about than how Ax got a stupid picture." Rachel scolded him.

"Yah like what, Xena?" Marco shoot back.

"Uh I don't know. Maybe like what are we going to do with Elfangor and Tobias. Because from what I can see we have two problems right there. 1. What are we going to do with Elfangor when we go on that cruise. And 2. Tobias seems absolutely terrified of his own father." Rachel called back with a hint of worry for Tobias 

"Uh…" Marco seemed speechless.

"Jeeze Marco. Rach has got you worked into a corner." Jake smirked at him. "And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Oh. Shut up." He crossed his arms and spun his chair around. A noise at the entrance to the scoop. Elfangor stepped in and looked around at us.

So you are the young people who rescued Aximilli. He thought spoke to us. 

"Prince Elfangor…" Jake spoke up.

What did I say about calling me 'Prince' Jake. 

"Of course Prince Elfangor." Jake said with a smirk. 

"Now where have we heard this conversation before." Marco asked me and Rachel. We giggled a bit at that. Then I noticed that Ax still hadn't come in.

"Um… Elfangor." I spoke up timidly not exactly sure on how to address him. As a great hero. Or as the bother of a close friend and the father of another. 

He looked at me with his stalk eyes. Yes… Cassie was it?

"Uh… yes. I just wanted to know where Ax went." The others looked around realizing Ax still hadn't come in.

Ax? Elfangor looked at me strangely. You actually call him Ax and he let's you?

"Yah… sooooooo….?" 

So, Marco, Little Aximili never let me call him 'Ax' and I'm his brother. He used to hate that name so much. Ohhhhhhh. I'm going to get him now. He swerved his stalk eyes in I'm guessing the general direction Ax had taken off in. I noticed it was the same direction as Tobias had run off. His eyes portrayed the look that practically screamed 'BIG BROTHER OUT TO TOURTURE LITTLE BROTHER'. If I didn't know any better I would never have guessed him to be the same Andalite who had given us our morping powers long ago. He seemed so much happier and relaxed now. Of course maybe it had something to do with the fact that Visser 4 wasn't going out off his way to kill him any second.

The rest of the gang just stared at Elfangor. He noticed the looks they were giving him and shrugged. 

What? You've never see an older sibling wanting to torture his brother before?

"Noooo." Jake said carefully. "We've just never seen an Andalite with this large a sense of humor."

"Yah your like an extremely cool Marco." Rachel added not missing her chance to insult Marco.

"Hey! That was meant to be an insult wasn't it?" Marco glared at Rachel who just smirked back at him.

"What ever you see it as Marco." Marco frowned still glaring.

Ahhh. I see now. Elfangor suddenly exclaimed.

"You see what Prince Elfangor?" Jake asked politely. I assumed to make up for Rach and Marco's rudeness.

I think I have your parts of the team figured out. And I'm happy to say I can't be happier with my luck in finding you when I crashed.

"Well what do you think Prince Elfangor?" I asked wondering what he thought of us in the brief about half an hour he's known us.

If I'm not mistaken you Jake are the leader. He swerved his stalk eyes to look at him. Your sense of authority is evident and I noticed how everyone seems to respect you.

"Hah. He's got you there Fearless Leader."

"Oh shut up Marco."

Cassie is the calm one. The one who keeps the peace then tempers are at their highest. I blushed but knew he got me.

"Right again Elf old boy."

_Elf_? Elfangor looked to Marco with a questioning look.

"Well yah, You need a nickname."

Ummm. Why don't you just stick with Al. If you must insist on giving me a nickname. I'm used to it and Elf is just strange.

"Sure Al. Now how about me what part do I play in this sad bunch of mistfits."

You Marco, you seem to be the one who keeps the moral up even when things are bad.

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

Well nothing besides the fact you done almost nothing except crack jokes at practically everything. Though I do see you are smart and have experience your share of pain. At that Marco could just stare.

"Wow your good, Elfangor. What about me?" Rachel insisted giggling at Marco's shocked face.

You, Rachel, I'm guessing is the fighter of the group. You have a look of determination in your eyes that expresses your strong nature. Rachel looked at him with a look of approval and nodded agreeing with his every word. Oh and you also seem to have a crush on Marco.

I bit my cheeks to stop laughing at Rachel's shocked look. I looked over to Jake who had a pained expression on his face. "What exactly makes you say that Prince Elfangor?" Jake asked trying to hold back that laugh that I knew was going to come any second now.

Well she has been flirting with him since I got here.

"Flirting my butt!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly.

"Awww… Xena. Bird-boy's gonna be heart broken when he find's out you like me now." At that Rachel went up and smacked him across the face. Jake and I just burst out laughing and Elfangor just stood there looking confused.

I was sure she liked him. Elfangor said still looking confused

"Oh no Elfangor you got that all wrong." I explained to him. "You see for Rachel that isn't flirting no what she does with Tobias now that's flirting."

Tobias?

"Cassie." Rachel hissed at me.

Tobias? Elfangor asked again. As in my son Tobias?

"Well of course. Bird-boy and Xena make the loveliest couple." Marco smirked and instantly went behind Jake to hide from Rachel how was about to smack him again.

"Speaking of Tobias we should go search for him. He's been acting so strange. It's not like him." Jake spoke up sensibly to avert the fight that was threatening to break out.

"Your right." I said agreeing with him. "Elfangor do you have a bird morph from this planet?" I asked him not wanting any alien creatures to be flying around in plain sight. 

Of course Cassie before becoming permanently becoming human I acquired several animal just for fun. One being a Golden Eagle.

"Uh Oh. We have a problem." Jake announced thinking just aboutht he same thoughts as the other Animorphs in the room.

What?

"It's just that Tobias has an avid dislike of Golden Eagles." Jake said looking a bit worried.

"Oh well we can always get him another bird morph later." Marco said reasonably. "Let's just hit the sky."

"Ok Fine. 1st we find Tobias. Then we discuss what we do with Elfangor on our vacation."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Whew. Finish with this chapter finally. Sorry that Elfangor is a bit OCC. And I thought I did Ax bad.

Oh well. Go review. It just might help my writers block. I really want more reviews. Then you can go review my other stories too. 


	6. Chapter 6 Rachel

Hey. I'm back. See I haven't died!

Luna- Not yet anyway.

Is that a threat!?!

Luna- It will be if you don't get moving on this chapter.

Well why do you care? 

Luna- I don't but I think the readers do.

Huh? *Looks at audience* Oh… Whoops. Well um sorry for the delay. Writers block and all.

Luna- Do you ever not get writers block in between chapters.

Yah. Between the 1st and 2nd.

Luna- Oh boy. Just start the story. I'm tired of your idiotic babble.

Well =P to you too.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS!!!!!!!!! Is that clear enough for you or must I spell it out.

Luna- Oh no, please don't make her. 

=P

**The Vacation**

Chapter 6- Rachel 

We all took off into the air for about the fifth time today. It was a warm day and thermals shot us above the clouds. I did a quick sweep of the area and passed above Jake who was flying in the other direction.

Ok. Jake called after we all got coordinated. Rach, I think you know Tobias the best out of all of us except maybe for Ax. Where would he go?

I thought for a moment. Yes I did know him the best. Well normally if he just wants to fly he would most likely stick near the forest. Though if he wanted to think he'd go to the construction site or just go back to his tree.

Hmmm… Marco you cheek the construction site. Cassie, you come with me and we'll search the forest. Hopefully we'll get lucky and find Ax too.

And how about me? I asked indignantly.

I need you to take Elfangor to Tobias's meadow.

But… I wanted to help search.

Rachel. He called warningly in privet thought speak. Elfangor's sure to have questions about Tobias, and you're the best person to answer them. Aloud he told them to all meet back at Tobias's meadow.

Aye, aye captain. Marco called before hauling away toward town.

I swung around and saw Elfangor, the huge Golden Eagle, diving straight for the tiny form of a Peregrine Falcon, I recognized as Jake. It took me a moment to realize that Elfangor had not said a word since we morphed and must've lost control of his morph. Jake, look out! I screamed as I dove down to help. 

He jerked left just in time and Elfangor went speeding past him. Woah!

Elfangor! Get control. You're stronger than the eagle. Cassie yelled from where she was.

I watched as the eagle gave a visible jerk in the air and started flapping rapidly. 

Let the Eagle fly! I yelled down as he disappeared through the trees. After a tense moment he rose above the trees.

I must apologize Jake. He called up as he flapped up to us. It's just been so long since I've morphed. I just…

Lost control. It's Ok. It's happened to all of us.

Yah, come on, Elfangor. We've wasted enough time. With that the four of us split up and Elfangor and I started to make our way to Tobias's meadow.

After a couple of moments Elfangor asked the question I knew was coming.

What's Tobias like? I thought for a moment. How to describe Tobias to his dad. I turned my head to look at him as he was flying several yards behind me and above me. Behind him I noticed a dark spot.

Rachel!?!

Huh? Tobias? I focused my eyes on the spot as it became the figure of a Red-Tailed Hawk diving. Diving straight at… Elfangor.

Tobias! No! That's Elfangor! I screamed just as he yelled at me to look out.

What?!? He flared his wings just as they were about to collide. He skimmed right over the frozen Golden Eagle and went into another controlled dive. Oh. I'm just so stupid. I heard him mumble as he dove past me. 

Tobias! He flared up once again before hitting the ground. The tall grass hitting his chest at he shot past. Spreading his wings as wide as possible he must have caught a strong thermal as he came across an empty stretch of road shooting him up into the sky again. Once back in the air he started to fly away again. 

Tobias. Stop you can't just keep running away. Elfangor and I flew after him. A second later a grayish blur came seemingly out of nowhere right at Tobias. I couldn't figure out where it came from but Tobias must have seen it because he managed to get out of the way at the last second. 

By that time Elfangor and I managed to catch up to him. Looking at the other bird noticed that it was an Osprey. Marco? I cried surprised.

Rach? Get Tobias. I'm seriously sick and tired of him running away and us having to keep chasing him. He wheeled up again gaining altitude.

Tobias! Stop! As much as this pains me to say… Marco's right you can't just keep running.

Listen bird-boy I think I know how you feel. I know what it's like to think you lost a parent only to discover they're still alive. You gotta take this chance or you might regret it. Throughout that little speech I kept looking from Marco to Tobias, who was just floating yet looked really tense and ready to bolt, to Elfangor who was once again strangely quiet. I was also kinda surprised at how sincere Marco sounded. 

But… I… Tobias stuttered. I had a feeling that, had we been human he would have been close to tears right about now. I… How…

Tobias. Please let me get to know you. Elfangor interrupted.

But what if I'm not who you want me to be? He whispered this so softly that I almost couldn't catch what he said and it was being projected through my head.

I believe you got my letter that the Ellimist let me leave you?

Yah.

Well, did I not say I wanted to know you. I still do if you will allow me.

Silence filled the air as we all just floated there. I looked over to Marco to see if he seemed as out of place as I did. 

OK Tobias's answer broke thru the silence like a pen through paper. 

Yay. Now that what I'm talking about. Marco dropped several feet and turned. Come on. I believe our o so fearless leader told us to meet at Bird-boy's meadow. Let's get out tail feathers moving.

Oh please. I could beat you there with my eyes closes Marco. Tobias's voice cracked a bit but it seemed like he was slowly getting back to his old self.

Yah right. I think you're growing a bit old there. I almost had you back there.

You were a mile off.

Didn't seem that way to me. 

Well I could beat you in an aerial fight any day. You want to try me.

Umm… actually not really. I laughed at Marco's change of heart. 

Is Tobias always like this? Elfangor's voice came to me. I looke over at him and smiled in my head.

No just about flying. Tobias can kick all our buts in flying and we all know it.

You have that right. And at that Tobias gave another large screech and dove toward the ground pulling up before he hit the trees and going into an insanely fast spin wing over wing.

Does he always do that? Elfangor asked again.

That oh yah. Marco answered. 

~*~

Done. Hmm… It seems a bit more serious than I wanted it to be. Oh well I guess I can't stop it.

Luna- If you can't who can? Aren't you the author?

Yah well that's just a technicality. 

Luna- 0_o Ooooooooook

Yah hopefully we can get back to the insanity.

Luna- You mean you don't have enough insanity in your real life. 

Hey be nice. And what life? Sunday's my B-day. I'm finally turning 15. Yay go me. 

Luna- Hurray and that was really random.

I know. =D So all you nice people please review. Please. That would be one of the best B-day presents of all. =D 


	7. Chapter 7 Marco

Sorry again for the delay. This chap is mainly here just to get Marco out of the way.

Luna~ Yah if you haven't noticed she can not write Marco.

Yah. So sorry if it's kind of OOC. I can't help it. Oh well I hope you are satisfied for now. The story should start picking up pace soon.

Luna~ Or whenever she decides to write the next chapter.

Or that.

Disclaimer- Don't own the Animorphs and if you think I did then I think you should get help.

Chapter 6-Marco

Tobias, Rachel, Elfangor, and I all arrived at Tobias's meadow in no time. All of us started to demorph except Tobias who just rested on his branch.

"How long do you think it will take Jake and Cassie to find Ax and get back here?" I asked to relieve the silence that fell over a group.

Not that long. Tobias stated. Their coming now they should be here in several minutes.

"How do you know?" I turned toward him before looking around at the surroundings to see if I could see the other half of our team.

I saw them before we landed.

"Are you sure it was them?" Rachel asked.

Two wolves and an Andalite, Yep it was them. It was that moment when I caught sight of them. 

Moments later they were demorphed and we were all standing around Bird-boys tree like some kind of ritual that involved two blue-centaurs without mouths and a vicious tail. 

"So everyone is here finally." Jake spoke first. "Now we can decide what we're going to do about our trip."

"Hold it. I think Tobias should come down here first." Cassie interjected noticing the tension in the air. 

But… I have to keep lookout. He protested weakly. We all shot him a nasty look. 

"Cassie's right." Jake rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Let's get this solved first. Elfangor, Ax can you morph human so that Tobias won't need to keep lookout."

Ummm... Ok fine. He took one look around before floating down and resting outside the circle. 

"Oh no you don't." I exclaimed. "I'm not going to chase you all around again if you decide to bolt. Morph inside the circle." 

He gave me a nasty glare and that says a lot since hawks don't have the friendliest looks to begin with. Still he waddled over to the center of our group and started to change. 

Ax and Al. Hey AA.Hehe… now where was I? Oh yah. Ax and Al rejoined the circle and watched as Tobias finished changing. 

"So who's got the cauldron and the sacrificial animal?" I asked jokingly. Another attempt to lighten the mood. It worked just about as well as my other attempts.

For about the tenth time today everyone just stared at each other. I looked at everyone in the group. "So what exactly are we doing?"

"Well first thing's first. We have to find a place for Elfangor to stay."

"He can stay. Ay. Sta. With me Prince Jake." Ax said sensibly. 

"Is there enough room?" Cassie reasoned. "Why don't we go to the Erek's house? We can figure everything out there."

"Good idea." So we all morphed for what seemed like the fifth time that day. Landing in an secluded ally several block from the King's house we all de-morphed, Tobias being the exception as he stayed up as the look out with Rachel guarding him.

Walking up to the house Jake rang the doorbell. After a tense moment Mr. King opened the door. As soon as he saw us he let us inside.

"So what may I owe the pleasure off having you here twice in one day?" He asked us looking at each of us curiously. "An who's this?" His eyes finally landing on Elfangor.

"He's why we're here." Jake explained. "Mr. King I'd like you to meet Prince Elfangor."

"Elfangor?" He looked at us confusion clear on his holographic features. "As in the one who gave you you're morphing powers?" 

We all just nodded in response. Suddenly Erek poked his head into the room. 

"Hey Dad who was at the door?" Now let me clear this up for you right now. Mr. King is not in any way shape or form actually Erek's father. In fact there is a slight possibility that Erek is older that the chee that plays Mr. King. Yes, you heard that right plays. That's all they are. Extremely advanced robots with great holographs and even better acting skills. But if you've been around a culture for several thousand tears you will tend to pick up on a few things. Or at least from what I can gather. 

Anyway that was all the chee are. Actors who really love dogs because when they first came to our lovely planet it was because their own was attacked and their creators were slowly dieing out. So what do the chee do? They mix the premilites with the wolves because they have surprisingly similar characteristics and the result is man's beast friend.

Well anyway all of us knew the 'dad' thing was just for show if the visitors didn't know about them. "Oh hey, back so soon?"

"Yah we were getting borde and I have a big geometry test coming up so we were wondering if you could give us our newest 'way for us to get killed' early so I might not have to take it." I said in all on breath. Not an easy task I'll tell you. 

"Marco stop complaining." Jake shot at me. "Erek, let me introduce you to Prince Elfangor."

"Ummm…." He looked at Elfangor skeptically. "Just on thing… Isn't Elfangor dead?"

"We thought so…" I began but was cut off as the doorbell rang. Mr. King opened it to reveal Xena and Bird-boy.

"We got tired of waiting for you slow pokes." Rachel said as she walked in.

"Why don't we take this discussion downstairs because I'm slightly confused." Mr. King closed the front door and started to lead us to the back of the house.

"You're not the only one." Erek muttered as he followed behind us. When we finally reached the underground park several floors under the King house we all settled underneath a tree with at least one dog on each of our laps.

Jake quickly explained out predicament and once they understood everything they were more than glad to help us out. 

"How long do you think you'll be staying with us Prince Elfangor?" Mr. King addressed the Andalite.

I have no idea.

"Well how about if you bring the mechanism that Ax built and we can see what went wrong."

"Good idea. But what are we going to do if Elfangor's still around when we leave on our trip." I asked.

"We can take him with us." Rachel announced.

"Yes," Cassie mused "II was wondering how we would get on the ship without an adult."

"Well then we still have to get the modified blue box to work." Jake said standing. "Marco, Cassie, if you can go get it, Rachel can take Elfangor, Ax, and Tobias shopping." At those words you could see Rachel's eyes light up. 

"He shouldn't have said that." I shook my head at Cassie. She giggled covering her mouth.

Wait. Tobias called out in though speak as we all got up to go our separate ways.

"What?"

We need money for an extra ticket then.

Well I believe that the Ellimist left me some money in the bank. We could go and check to see if I can use it. Then I could pay for our shopping trip as well as another room aboard the vessel.

"Perfect. We might actually be able to go on our trip now that all the family dilemmas are over."

"Shut up Marco." Rachel called over her shoulder as she left with the two Andalites and a Red-Tailed hawk on her shoulder. 

~*~*~*~

Done. I hope you like it. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Since I have a lot more free time.

Luna- Yah since you were cut from the softball team.

Yah that. Oh well. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8 Ax

Hi. –Ducks flying fruit- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know I promised this chapter all the way back in August last year. It's just that school and other things has been so hard lately.

Luna- Yah. They get the message. Just get on with the story. These people have waited long enough for it.

True. I'll continue rambling later.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Mersang to whom I promised this chapter so long ago. And whose encouragement got this chapter finished. Enven though ti's extremely late.

The Vacation

* * *

Ax

After we left Eerk's house Rachel brought us to the bank. A bank is where humans put their money because they have too much of it to keep with them. This human custom still confuses me a bit though Elfangor seemed to understand it well enough. He went inside while I waited with Tobias and Rachel across the street.

From where we were standing the most delicious scents were reaching my nose. Looking around I pinpointed where the smell was coming from.

It was a small place where humans sell food items two buildings down.

"Mmmm. That pizza sure smells good." Rachel remarked after a minute of waiting.

"Yah, it does." Tobias remarked "It's been a while since I had pizza."

At that moment Elfangor walked out of the bank with a rectangular piece of plastic like Rachel has.

"I still have all my money from before the Ellimist took me from Earth." He remarked smiling.

"That's great. At least the Ellimist did something good." Rachel said with what I seem to recognize as anger in her voice. I also notice her briefly brush Tobias's hand in what seemed to be a comforting manner though it could as well have been an accident.

"So to the mall next?" Elfangor asked but before anyone could answer him a funny rumbling noise could be heard from Rachel. We all looked at her as her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Well it's been a while since we've eaten and it's almost six." Rachel replied looking at her watch. "I suppose we have time to stop for dinner before we hit the stores. The mall doesn't close 'till 10:30."

"That's fine with me. It has been so long since I've had the pleasure of eating Earth food." Elfangor remarked.

"Ok. How are you three doing on morph time?"

"We have approximately 73 of your minutes left." I replied promptly as we headed down the street towards the appetizing smell.

" 'Your minutes?'" Elfangor asked.

"Don't ask." Rachel promptly replied as we all entered the restaurant. "You guys grab a table and I'll order. Anything anyone wants in particular."

"Pepperoni." Elfangor replied promptly.

"Umm… Anything just as long as there's some meat on it." Tobias spoke up.

"Ok and Ax…How about I just get you something with everything on it."

"Yes I think that would be for the best." Tobias said smiling slightly. "Com'on I see a free table." With that the three of us left Rachel standing on line for the food.

We sat down at the round table. Tobias sat on one side of me and Elfangor on the other. There was an empty space between my brother and my shrom obviously for Rachel. On the side of the table there were three little cases. I picked on up to look at it. I realized that the one with the pure white substance was salt while the other one was pepper. I was proud of myself for figuring this out. The third container confused me though. I just could not decipher what it was. I was about to empty some of it out onto the table to get a closer look at it before Tobias reached over the table and took it out of my hands.

"Ax-man, don't play with the cheese."

"But I thought cheese was a yellow square food item that goes on sandwiches and burgers. Urger. Ur."

"Ax. Stop playing with sounds." Elfangor looked at us with a small smile and a low chuckle could be heard from him. At the noise Tobias looked up instantly alert, but when he caught my bother's eye he looked down to the cheese holder he had taken from me. We all sat in awkward silence until Rachel came to take her seat at the table.

"The food'll be here soon." She was right as a lady carrying four slices of pizza approached the table and set the slices down in front of us.

I watched as Elfangor picked up his slice and took a bit out of it. I knew how completely overpowering the taste of grease could be to someone who had never known the pleasure of taste before. I watched to see how my older brother would handle it. I noticed Rachel watch him as well, ready to jump up if he started to act up.

We all sat there watching my brother, but he just took his bit and closed his eyes tilting his head back slightly.

"Mmm… I forgot how good having a sense of taste was." Opening his eyes he look back at us. "Sorry. It's just been so long."

"I know what you mean." Tobias spoke up finally. Rachel turned to him shocked and I watched Elfangor's face light up. "Hawks can't taste much either. It's rather shocking at first." And with that he took a bite out of his slice of pizza.

Rachel caught my eye and smiled as she took a bit out of her slice. We finished the pizza in silence and we were just getting up to leave when Rachel turned to my brother.

"So, just how much do you have to spend. I have to know my budget."

"I believe I have several hundred thousands in my back account." Rachel's eyes widened and one look at Tobias's face led me to believe this was a large amount for one human to have.

"Well what are we waiting for? The mall is calling."

"Oh no." Tobias whispered to me while Elfangor looked at us confusion evident on his face.

* * *

We morphed into our individual bird morphs behind the restaurant and flew over to the mall. We landed one by one on the roof and demorphed/ remorphed into human. Rachel and Tobias were the first one's done morphing since they only had to go through one transformation, so they went to get the clothing we had placed there before for times like this.

Each of us had a separate set of clothes that Rachel declared 'Fit us perfectly'. I have not always been sure of this declaration because I had always thought of human clothing as tight and restricting. But then again Andalites are normally rather claustrophobic creatures.

Rachel held Prince Jake's set of jeans and T-shirt and gave them to Elfangor.

"You and Jake are just about the same size." He just nodded and put the clothing on. I was still amazed that Elfangor knew exactly where each article of clothing went. But then again, he had spent a significant amount of time with the humans.

I turned to look for Tobias and I spotted him near the stairs down to the rest of the mall.

"The coast is clear. Let's go before someone comes."

"We're coming. We only have two hours and I'm not planning on wasting any of it."

* * *

One hour latter the three of us were sitting exhausted outside yet another store as Rachel searched though the racks for yet another item of clothing she deemed necessary.

"How much longer do we have in morph?" Tobias asked me looking tiered.

"We have 49 minutes left." I told him. He just rolled his eyes upward.

"I never knew someone could shop for that much this fast." Elfangor whispered over to us. "Even Loren never went this crazy." He stopped suddenly and looked over at Tobias who had tilted his head at the floor at Elfangor's words.

"What is wrong now?" I asked to both of them hoping for an answer. I was still rather confused at Tobias's reluctance to speak with my brother. Elfangor was his father; I would assume that he would want to get to know him well.

"Loren was my mother." Tobias whispered so softly that I barely caught it.

"Tobias, come here." I looked over at Tobias's face as he struggled to his feet and around the piles of bags we had acquired.

"What Rachel?"

"Try this on."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She shoved several cloths at him. He grabbed them shocked. "But…"

"No but. I don't know if you've noticed but the cloths we managed to get from your uncle's house no longer fit you properly. And you can't keep wearing Jake's things."

"But…" he looked over at us. "I don't have any more money."

"Tobias, you don't have to worry about money." Elfangor said getting up. "Use mine. Ellimist knows I have plenty of it and it's not doing anyone good sitting in the bank."

"But…"

"Tobias, no. You're my son and I have to insist. I might have not been able to be there for you before but I want to be now." I looked at both my brother and Tobias before he turned away taking the clothes Rachel had given him to the dressing room. Just before he looked away I thought I saw his eyes glimmer in the light. I believe thy were tears but he had his back to me before I could be sure.

Elfangor sat back down as Rachel went to follow Tobias.

"Why won't he talk to me, Aximili?" I looked at my bother with my eyes opened in shock. Normally it was the younger brother going to the older one for advice. Yet I knew that Elfangor needed help. I call Tobias my shrom. In human terms this is a best friend. Elfangor had to understand Tobias before he could approach him and I was the best person to tell him. I knew Elfangor and I knew Tobias.

* * *

Elfangor and I talked about Tobias for a good 20 minutes. There was so much to tell but so little time to tell it. I had just finished telling my brother about how Tobias got trapped in his hawk morph when Tobias and Rachel made their way back to us. Tobias had two more bags to add to our growing collection.

"Ok, break time's over. Get up. We still have two more hours and so many stores to cover."

"But we need to demorph." Tobias whispered urgently.

"I know." Rachel whispered back. "That is why I suggest we take a restroom stop before we continue."

Tobias, Elfangor, and I looked at each other and took a large sigh. We were all exhausted, but Rachel hadn't even started yet.

* * *

After two more hours of torture the mall finally closed and the four of us were left standing outside the mall with about 15 bags from various stores. I caught Tobias glance wistfully at the sky before looking back down at all the bags we had.

"So how are we getting all these things to Erek's house?" Tobias looked to Rachel who had taken out her mobile communicator. I believe humans call them cell phones. Though cells are infinitely smaller than what she had.

"I'm calling Erek right now." She talked for a bit on the phone before turning it off and turning to us. "He should be here in ten minutes."

"A car? What kind of car?" Elfangor looked interested. Rachel just shrugged.

"Who knows what a bunch of androids drive."

"I think we're running short on morph time." Tobias said as he glanced once more at the sky.

"We have 38 of your minutes left in our present morphs." I told him.

"Tobias you'll be fine."

"Well yah, but this body is so restricting." He glanced at Rachel and added. "I know I was born with this body but these eyes and I fell so weighted down."

"I think the weight might be all these bags." Elfangor spoke up smilling at him. Tobias returned smile and Rachel rolled her eyes. I knew that this was not the first time they had had this discussion. I knew how much Rachel wanted Tobias to remain human. Yet Tobias was truly my brother's son. If in no other way he had Elfangor's spirit. As long as he had something to fight for he would continue fighting.

* * *

Done. Finally.

Luna- Yay.

Ok. School will be over soon, but then I shall be going of to governors school for four weeks. I'm not sure if I'll be able gat access to a computer there for my own uses so I'm going to put up a sort of contest. Which ever of my fics gets the most reviews by Tuseday 14, 2005 I will update before I leave for governors school. –hinthint- the rest of my fics I will be working on at gov school. If I can't get to a computer I'll be working on written copies.

Luna- Anythingelse.

Oh yah. I have finally decided to get myself a Beta for all my fics. I'm accepting Betas for a single fic or for whole categories. If you are interested just leave a review and what you want to Beta. I'll be willing to return the favor by being a plot Beta. Grammer and English have never been my strong points but I can usually spot any plot holes.

Thanks for your patients with my lack of updating.

Moonwolf (I want my star back)


	9. Chapter 10 Jake

Congratulations. I actually never expected this fic to get the most reviews. I must say that I was absolutely thrilled at all the great response given for this fic.

Luna- Yah. So now let them actually read the fic. Cuz you still need to finish packing.

Alright, alright.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, unless your counting all the books I have. I just have to find 25 more to get the complete set.

**The Vacation**

* * *

Jake

It was the next morning and we were all once again gathered in the Chee's underground park. Marco and I were the last ones to arrive. It only took us a moment to locate the others. They were all standing around what seems like a work station.

"Hey, the fun has arrived." Marco yelled as he walked over. I just rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Took you two long enough." Rachel remarked before turning back to watch what Elfangor and Ax were doing with several of the Chee.

"What's happening?" I asked Cassie as I scratched the ears of the dog that was sitting on her lap.

"They are making final repairs to the blue box." Cassie whispered back. We just turned to watch them poke and prod the box taking some pieces out and adding a wire or two. Occasionally we could hear Ax or Elfangor broadcast some thoughspeak commands or comments such as.

The subcopensator can't connect to the rotating drive.

or

Pass me another Z space relocator wire.

After a few moments of watching I was completely lost. I looked over at Marco who was watching the process intently. I shook my head smiling. No matter how hard Marco may deny it he had some of his dad in him.

Cassie was still sitting next to me with the dog in her lap. Several more had wandered over and they were all enjoying her attention. I looked around a bit to finally locate Rachel, who I assume had lost interest in the technological group. She was talking with another Chee.

That left one Animorph unaccounted for. Where was Tobias? I know he had stayed with Ax and Elfangor in the Chee's park overnight because it was late when they got back and there was really no point in going back just to sleep in his tree if he had to be back the next day.

After a few sweeps of the area to confirm that he was not there flying around or hiding in any of the trees I leaned over and asked Cassie. She looked over at me and answered.

"He went out to hunt. You know the Chee are nonviolent and Tobias Prefers to hunt for his own food. You know how he gets when he thinks he's becoming to dependent on us."

I sighed at that. Tobias had lived as a hawk for way to long. Yet I knew there was no way he would agree to be fully human. At least not until the war had yet to be won, and maybe not even then. I had sometimes wondered that even if the war ended would Tobias willingly give up his wings.

I was startled out of my thoughts as Marco began talking.

"You actually let him leave? He's never going to come back now."

"Don't worry he promised to come back as soon as he was done with his hunt. I really don't think we have to worry about him running off anymore. I think he was finally able to talk to Elfangor last night."

Cassie trailed off as the last member of our group walked in. Tobias in his human morph walked over to me and glanced over at the group of Andalites and Chee.

"They still at it?" he asked as he demorphed. They've been working on that since we got up.

We are almost done. I was shocked to hear Elfangor's thought speak. I hadn't realized that he was paying attention to what we were talking about.

Axilmili close the box up. I believe we are finished. He left Ax to finish the box up and he walked over to us. Rachel had joined up right after Tobias had come down and we were now waiting for someone to tell us what had been going on.

I watched as everyone gathered around Elfangor as he walked over and I realized that here Elfangor was, a true Andalite prince who could take command of this fight. This was what I had been waiting for since that fateful day in the construction site. Yet I knew in my heart that I was reluctant to give up leadership.

I had been the leader since the very beginning. I was the one everyone in the group looked up to, to make the difficult decisions. And no matter how many times I might have said that I didn't want to be the leader I'm not sure if I could trust anyone else with the decisions that I had to make, on whether to do something that could cost my friends their very lives. I understood every person in my group.

I knew how important Tobias's wings were to him yet how much he wanted to be included in every mission. I knew of Marco's sarcasm and jokes were just a self defens mechanism to stop himself from being hurt. And I knew Rachel's reckless streak. I understood Cassie's moral obligations and Ax's pride in his people and loathing of the Yeerks. I knew what each of us can and couldn't do and I also know what each of us were reluctant to do but if the need arose we would not hesitate to do it.

I was just waiting for there to be a power struggle between us any moment yet Elfangor seemed willing to let me run the show. He didn't immediately try to take over control of the group like any other Andalite probably would. And I was glad of that.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Ax's arrival into the circle.

"So what was wrong with the box anyway?" Marco asked.

There was an uncovered wire that crossed over the Z-space relocator chip that caused a power surge. It seemed to have caused a kind of reverse black hole that resulted in my bother being brought back. Unfortunately it shorted the Z-space relocator chip so that we had to find a replacement along with rewiring the entire box mainframe to support the extra power required to extend the morphing period.

"Oh man." Rachel moaned causing all of us to look at her.

What? Tobias asked worry evident in his voice.

"I actually understood all of that." We all just stared at her for a moment before one by one each of us broke out into a smile as we each realized that we actually did understand what Ax had been talking about.

"Oh no the world is ending." Marco said holding off a laugh.

So how long did it take to memorize that Ax-man?

Memorize? What do you mean? I watched as Ax's stalk eyes went wild looking in all different directions.

Tobias gave a small thought speak laugh before replying I hear you repeating pieces of that all morning. You should really watch who you are broadcasting to.

Each of us got another great laugh at Ax's expense even Elfangor who patted him on the back in a rather human gesture.

"So now that we've gotten that out of our system is the blue box ready to be put to use?" Marco asked the question that was on all of our minds.

Almost. Elfangor replied. The box is do doing a final system check and I want to give it some time to make sure there are no more unexpected complications before we expose it to anyone.

"Ok. Are there any more matters of business that we need to address before our trip?" I replied getting back into leadership mode.

"I made the appropriate change for our ticket." Marco said as he petted a golden retriever that had wandered over. "I even managed to get two adjoining rooms."

"Good. Any other problems or notices that should be pointed out before we leave?"

"How about all of our stuff?" Rachel asked. "My sisters go though my things all the time and they would notice if a load of it was gone."

Don't' worry the Chee have it covered. Tobias replied as he started to preen his wings. I realized that last night and talked to Erek about it for you. He said that which ever Chee is playing each of you will be able to set up a hologram to make it seem like all of your stuff is there.

"What if someone has to take some of our things?" Cassie asked "I know my mom is constantly going though my things because she accidentally gives me her things when we do the laundry."

"Don't worry about it. We have it under control." Erek said joining the group. "We just put some holograms over some extra clothes that we have lying around. You'll be surprised on how much you acquire when you've lived for several thousands of years."

"Alright. Is everything else set?" I got a chorus of yeses from the group.

Just one more thing.

"Yah, Tobias?"

How are we going to get to the dock?

"What do you mean how. How else do we get anywhere?"

That's great for us. But how about our luggage?

"Oh umm…"

"Don't worry Jake. We can take care of that. You can use the Chee car."

"Chee car? Is that like the Batmobile." Marco remarked.

"Almost." Erek said smiling, or at least his hologram was smiling.

"So what kind of car is it?"

"It's what ever kind of car you want it to be."

"Hologram?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep."

"Awsome. Can I take it for a spin?" Marco asked.

"NO!" We all spoke out at once.

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"Marco, buddy, we trust you. It's just that we've also all been in a car with you. I think the Chee would like their car back in one piece." Marco glared at me but I knew he wasn't really mad.

"I believe your box is ready." Another Chee came over carrying the box.

"Ok. So how do we do this?" Rachel asked looking at the blue box. It didn't seem any different but I trusted that they knew what they were doing when they put it together.

It's rather simple. Just put do the same as you did when you first acquired the morphing power. Elfangor said taking the box from the Chee. Unfortunately we did not have the necessary power source to extent he morph period to two months as Ax had previously calculated. At the time I calculated the morphing time to be extended to twenty four hours.

"An entire day. I think we can live with that."

"So who goes first?" Rachel asked.

"Tobias, Ax and Elfangor definitely should go first."

Alright. Tobias lifted off from Rachel's shoulder and glided to the box in Elfangor's hands. Ax put a hand on another side of the box and all of them concentrated as the box did its job.

Whoah.

"Tobias?"

It's ok. It just jolted me.

"It did the same when we got the morphing powers." Cassie said.

Well there is one way to figure out if it worked. Tobias landed on the ground in the middle of our group and began to change. Slowly he became human.

"Are you sure you want to test this." Cassie asked worriedly. "If it doesn't work you'll be trapped again."

Tobias looked at Ax and Elfangor before turning to the rest of us. "I trust them"

* * *

Hahaha. Cliffie strikes again!

Because I love each of you here's the review response for the last chapter.

**Skylamiat-** Thanks. I'm honored that this is your favorite fic. And I believe you when you say you've read that many fics. I don't do much else but read fan fics either.

Luna- Yah maybe if you stopped reading some time you can get these chapters out sooner.

You were right about how Elfangor got his money. And yes he did meet and work with someone names Steve during that time too.

**rockergurl13-** Nope still not dead. I'm glad you though I really caught the essence of the Animorphs. I hope this chapter was just as good.

**Mersang-** Don't worry they should be getting on the boat in the next chapter. And thanks yet again for becoming my beta.

Luna- Yah now we won't have to deal with her horrible spelling.

**LucreziaNoin86**- Glad you liked it.

**traycon3**- Reviewing makes the world go round. I'm glad you found this fic again.

**animekitty47-** Thanks for the review. Hoped you liked the update.

**gabrieldarke**- I would never forget about a fic. I'm just a horrible procrastinator. Glad you liked it.

**Important Notice: **Now I know I should have thought about this before I started writing this fic but I was never one to let a plot bunny sit alone for long.

All muses- We know!

Well to get down to it. I have no idea what a cruise is like. I've never actually been on one. If any of you nice people who have been on a cruise can tell me even just the layout of the ship and some technical terms I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks.

No I have to go finish packing for Gov School. Wish me luck and Review.


End file.
